Love Triangle
by RedRoseKitsune
Summary: !DISCONTINUED! When the new student, Rose, transfers to Meio Academy, she just wants to be a normal student. But, when she unknowingly wins the hearts of the two most popular boys in school, Kurama and Riku, that's when things really get tricky!
1. New Girl at School

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 1- New Girl at School

"Okay, where's the administration office?" a girl with long brown hair and a red uniform sighed. She stood in front of her new school, Meio Academy, and watched as the hundreds of other students scrambled towards the front entrance.

She saw a girl who looked fairly friendly. She squeezed her way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the administration office is? I need to turn in my application." she smiled.

"Sorry, I don't have time to help naïve little newbies like you." The girl flipped her icy blue hair and cast her an equally icy glance and walked away.

"Okay, what's her problem…?"

The brown-haired girl began to make her way through the crowd, being careful not to drop her bag. She was taking a few special art classes at the school, so along with her normal school supplies, there was a lot of art supplies, along with a sketchbook and file folder filled with her best work.

"I'll just find it myself… Oh!"

Someone had bumped her, and she had dropped her bag. Its contents had spilled out, spreading across the ground. No one stopped to help her. Instead, people began to step on her supplies and books.

"No! If anyone steps on my sketchbook or file folder…" she gasped. Someone was about to step on the sketchbook.

But, at the last second, someone grabbed it, getting it out of harms way. The rest of the crowd disappeared into the school, and the girl began to gather up her things, while looking for the person who grabbed her sketchbook.

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

The girl turned around, and saw a boy standing there. He was wearing the purple Meio boy's uniform, and he had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She walked over to him.

"Y-yes… thank you." The boy placed the sketchbook in her hands with a smile.

"Are you a new student? I'm Kurama." the boy flashed her another gorgeous smile. The girl blushed.

"U-um… y-yes. My name's Rose. It's very nice to meet you." The girl bowed, to show respect as well as hide her bright red face. She kneeled back down on the ground to continue picking up her stuff. Kurama bent down as well.

"Rose, huh? Hmmm… Are you a foreigner?" he handed her a math textbook.

Rose took it from his outstretched hand and stuffed it in her bag. "Um, yes. My family just moved here from America. Can you tell?"

"Only from your name. Your Japanese is excellent, though." he smiled at her.

She blushed. "Oh! Thank you…" Rose reached for her file folder, and Kurama did as well. She placed her hand on it, and Kurama put his on top. Both of them blushed, and Kurama quickly withdrew his hand.

"S-sorry…" he looked away.

Rose smiled. "Don't worry, it's okay…"

The school's late bell then began to ring, causing both of them to jump. Rose hurriedly stood up.

"Oh my gosh! I made you late! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. My teachers will understand, since I was helping a new student." Kurama stood up, sighed, and looked at Rose.

"Okay, let me take you to the…" someone collided with Rose, knocking her over and falling down as well. "…administration office? Riku!"

"Ouch, sorry. Who did I knock over?"

Rose opened her eyes, to see a boy with long white hair and blue eyes leaning overtop of her. They both blushed.

"Ummm… Hi? Sorry about that." The boy stood up and took Rose's hand and helped her up. He was wearing a Meio uniform too.

"Huh, I've never seen you before. You new?" he grinned.

Rose bowed. "Yes, my name's Rose. I'm from America. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hmmm… I'm Riku." He shook her hand. "So it seems you met Kurama? He's a little weird, but you get used to him."

Rose laughed. Kurama walked over to Riku and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're late again Riku? Where were you this time?"

Riku opened his mouth to answer, but Kurama interrupted him, "And no saying anything stupid like you were attacked by atomic monkeys, or something else like that."

Riku grinned. "You took the words right outta my mouth!"

Rose giggled, and Kurama frowned. Riku waved his hands in the air.

"I'm joking, Kurama, geez. You need to lighten up." Riku winked at Rose, making her laugh again.

"So, what're you two up to? Wait, don't tell me… You guys fell in love at first sight and are skipping school to go run off and get married, right?"

Rose and Kurama's faces turned bright red. Rose lowered her head, and Kurama stared at Riku with a weird look on his face. Riku laughed.

"Just kidding, just kidding! You're taking her to the administration office right? I'll go with you, so I have a proper excuse for being late. Okay with you?" he turned to Rose.

"Sure! I could use all the help I can get." Rose smiled.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _So, how was that? This is my first fanficton, so I could use all the help I can get. So, dear readers, press that pretty purple button. See you next chappie!_


	2. School Schedule

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 2- School Schedule

Kurama led Rose into the office, and walked up to the desk of a lady with gray hair and pointed glasses, typing quickly on a computer. She looked up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Harada." He bowed.

"Kurama and… Riku? Shouldn't you two be in first period? Oh, who's this?" the woman nodded to Rose.

"This is Rose…?" Riku glanced over at Rose.

"Knight." Rose answered.

Mrs. Harada smiled. "Ah, the new student. I believe I have your schedule here somewhere…" she began rummaging through her drawers until she pulled out a piece of bright pink paper.

"Ah! Here it is." She held it out to Rose, who came forward and took it. "Do you have your application?"

Rose pulled it out of her bag, and placed it in Mrs. Harada's hands. Mrs. Harada opened another drawer, and slipped it in. "Yes, good girl. Unlike some of the new students, you had your application with you."

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Kurama asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure." Rose handed the paper over to Kurama. He began to read over it, and Riku came up behind him and read it too.

"Hmmm… It looks like you have all the same classes as Riku and me." Kurama smiled.

Riku took the schedule from Kurama and handed it back to Rose. "I guess we have no choice but to show you around, huh?" Riku grinned.

"Alright you three, better get to class." Mrs. Harada stood up and ushered them out the office door.

"Thank you!" Rose called as they disappeared down the hallway.

_--------------------_

RedRoseKitsune: _Sorry this chappie is so short! I have writers block… darn._


	3. Kayla

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 3- Kayla

Riku led them up to their first class, Social Studies, in room 205. The class was about halfway over, so when Riku opened the door, the teacher stopped in mid-sentence. He was a young man with slicked back brown hair, gray eyes, and was wearing a brown suit with a blue tie.

"… Oh, Kurama, Riku… May I ask why you are so late? Wait, who is this young lady?"

Riku walked into the room, followed by Rose, then Kurama. Rose walked over to the teacher and handed him her schedule. "I'm the new student sir, Rose Knight, from America. It's very nice to meet you. I apologize for being late." She bowed, and the teacher nodded.

"Very well, I understand. My name is Mr. Mousy. I excuse your lateness, because you are new. However…" he glanced over at Kurama and Riku, who gulped. Rose became flustered and started shaking her hands.

"Mr. Mousy, they were helping me! That's why they're late. Please excuse them too."

Mr. Mousy sighed, and shrugged. "Alright, why not? But just for today understand? I expect you three on time tomorrow."

All three of them bowed and responded in unison, "YES, SIR!"

"Good. Now, Riku, Kurama, you two go to your seats. Rose, I'll have you sit next to Kayla Smith. She was born in America as well, so you probably have something in common." Mr. Mousy smiled. "Kayla, please raise your hand so Rose knows where to sit."

Rose glanced around the room, and saw a girl with icy blue hair slowly raise her hand. The same girl who had been so rude to her a little while ago. Rose tried to hide her disappointment, succeeding fairly well. She slowly made her way over to the desk and sat down. She turned and smiled at Kayla, who warmly smiled back. Now that she saw her up close, she found that Kayla had bright pink eyes, sharply contrasting her pale blue ones.

"_She smiled! Maybe she's not as bad as I thought…" _Rose thought to herself, and smiled again.

Mr. Mousy resumed his lesson. He was going over something the whole class, including Rose, had already learned, so no one was really paying attention. Rose started looking over her schedule, and Kayla leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Just so you know," Kayla whispered menacingly, "… Riku is _my _boyfriend, and my best friend likes Kurama. So if you know what's good for you, you'll steer clear of _both _of them." Kayla then straightened back up and turned to her friend sitting next to her. She had long red hair and pale purple eyes. Kayla whispered something to her, while pointing at Kurama, and the girl blushed and giggled.

Rose sighed. _"So much for her being _nice_. Oh, well. I guess that red-hair girl is the friend that likes Kurama?" _Rose felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. A girl with shoulder-length brown-red hair and blue eyes was smiling at her.

"Don't listen to Kayla." The girl huffed. "Or her friend Risa. They're both way too full of themselves. Kurama has no interest in Risa, and Riku's not really going out with Kayla, she just acts like they're a couple. I'm Kairi, by the way."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you. Are you friends with Kurama and Riku?"

Kairi smiled. "Yep! And Kayla and Risa are always giving me a hard time about it. But they never actually go through with any threats they make. Do you have any other classes with Riku or Kurama?"

"Yeah, I have the same schedule as them." Rose handed it to Kairi.

"Cool! That means you're with me, too! Only problem is, _those_ two are in a couple of our other classes, as well." Kairi motioned to Kayla and Risa.

"Aw, well, we'll live." Rose grinned.

The bell then rang, interrupting Mr. Mousy's lecture yet again. All of the students hurried out of the classroom, eager to get to their next class. Kurama waited for Rose and Kairi outside the door, and Riku _tried_, but Kayla grabbed Riku and pulled him away before he could even say hi.

"I feel so sorry for Riku." Kurama sighed. "He has to go out with Kayla… All because of Kayla's influence on people in this school…" Kurama sighed again.

The three of them began to walk to their next class, and Kairi asked, "Hey Rose, you wanna sit with Kurama and me during our next class? You can meet some more of our friends."

Rose smiled. "Sure," she exclaimed, "that sounds great!"

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _My writers block is gone! Yay! This chappie was longer. See ya next chappie!_


	4. Art Class

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 4- Art Class

The three of them walked into their next class, Advanced Art, in room 103. Kairi and Kurama walked over to a table in the back of the room, and beckoned Rose over. Rose walked over and sat down in the chair that Kurama pulled out for her.

"This is normally Kayla's seat, she invited herself to sit here since Riku does, but the teacher will willingly move her. You can sit here instead." Kurama whispered in her ear. Rose smiled, as the feeling of Kurama's warm breath on her ear made her shiver and blush.

"I'll go tell the teacher about you. Her name's Ms. Koyama." Kairi stood up and walked over to a young woman with bleach blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun, and glasses framing her emerald eyes. She was wearing a knee-length powder blue dress, and white sandals.

Kairi said something to her and she nodded her head. She turned to Rose and smiled, then went back to sorting some papers on her desk. Kairi walked back over to the table and gave her thumbs up.

"Kayla is sitting in the front of the room, with that group of annoying boys." Kairi pointed to a table with five boys. "They all absolutely adore her. She'll be sooo happy." Kairi joked.

At that moment, Kayla walked in, her arm wrapped around Riku's. They both walked over to the table, and Riku took his seat. But, Kayla saw Rose in her seat and anger spread over her face.

"Get out of my seat! I sit next to my _boyfriend_, just in case you didn't get the memo." She said through gritted teeth.

"Miss. Smith, I have changed your seat. You sit at table number 2 now. Come take your new seat, please." Ms. Koyama nodded at the empty chair at Kayla's new table.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves, you know that?" Kayla grumbled as she walked away. She sat down at her new seat with as much drama as she could muster.

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the students filed into the room. Two more people came and sat down at Kurama, Kairi, Riku, and Rose's table. Kairi introduced them.

"Rose, this is Botan," she pointed to a girl with bright purple eyes and long light blue hair tied up in a ponytail, "… and Naminé." Kairi pointed to a girl with light blue eyes and blonde hair brushed over one shoulder.

"Hiya!" Botan chirped with a huge smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Naminé gave her a shy smile.

"It's great to meet you both." Rose smiled. She was making new friends already. Riku turned to Rose.

"Hey, that reminds me, can I see your sketchbook Rose? I'll bet you're really good!" Riku looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see them." offered Naminé.

Rose blushed. "Ummm… I'm really not that good." Rose reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her sketchbook, and flipped open the first page. It was a very detailed drawing of a young girl with long red hair, emerald eyes, and had black cat ears and a cat tail. She was wearing a black mesh shirt with a black tube top over it, paired with a black miniskirt and black boots.

Kurama blushed. "Wow… You're really good."

"It looks like a female version of Kurama. Not much of a difference though." Kairi joked. That caused Rose and Botan to giggle, while Kurama's face turned crimson.

"It's still really good though. Got any others?' Riku asked.

Rose smiled and flipped to the next page, and several more. All of the drawings were more beautiful, colored, and detailed than the last. Everyone at the table gaped at them in amazement.

"How on earth do you draw like that?" asked Botan. "I couldn't draw like that in a million years!"

"Well, now we know you'll do well in this class." exclaimed Kurama.

"Alright class, settle down. Let's begin the lesson. Today, we are going to create original comics. They can be manga, or American comics. The two best strips will be featured in the school newspaper for the first semester. Feel free to have others at your table help you out and make suggestions. Please begin."

At that very moment, the dismissal bell rang, and the students hurried out of the classroom. Ms. Koyama sighed, and called out the door after them,

"We'll begin tomorrow!"

---------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _I'm sick of typing my full name out, so now, you may all know me as just Rose. Same name as the main character of my fic. I didn't plan that. Seriously. See ya next chappie!_


	5. Mentos

RedRoseKitsune: _Alright, somebody reviewed! I'm so happy! I just wanted to say thank you so much to my first reviewer: _KyonKyon93._ Again, thank you sooo much! I hope more people will review soon!_

--------------------

Disclaimer:_ I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 5- Mentos

After Advanced Art, Rose, Kairi, Kurama, and Riku headed over to Science in Room 108. Their teacher was Mrs. Yuki. She was a fairly old woman, with black hair that had streaks of gray peeking through, and brown eyes. She was wearing a purple button-down blouse and a black bell-shaped skirt with black heels.

"We've got an empty seat at our table," explained Kairi, "and luckily Kayla isn't in this class. I'm sure Mrs. Yuki will let you sit with us."

Rose walked over to the teacher and introduced herself, and Kurama asked if Rose could sit at his table. Mrs. Yuki smiled and nodded. "Just let me add you to my seating chart." She explained.

Rose smiled and walked over to sit with Kurama, Kairi, Botan, Naminé, and Riku. At the table next to them, more of their friends were sitting and talking. Kairi introduced them.

"Rose, this is Sora," she pointed to a goofy-looking boy with blue eyes and spiky dark brown hair, "Roxas," a boy with dark blue eyes and spiky light brown hair smiled, "Yusuke," a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes nodded, "Keiko," a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes smiled warmly at Rose, "Yukina," a girl with shockingly bright blue-green hair and red-brown eyes smiled shyly, "and Hiei" a boy with _really _spiky, gravity-defying black and white hair with a bandana across his forehead and brown eyes leaned back in his chair.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Rose smiled. She was going to get along just fine here!

Mrs. Yuki clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright class, today we're going to start a project on chemical reactions. You'll be paired off, and will be instructed to see which combination of Mentos flavors and types of soda cause the largest reaction, and create the highest geyser. I will be choosing your partners, of course."

The whole class groaned. "She _always_ picks our partners and groups…" groaned Yusuke.

"Alright, I'll go down the list and read off the partners." Mrs. Yuki smiled.

"Kairi and Sora," Kairi blushed.

"Naminé and Roxas," Roxas smiled at Naminé.

"Botan and Hiei," Botan glanced at Hiei, who, surprisingly, smiled.

"Yukina and Riku," Riku nodded at Yukina.

"Keiko and Yusuke," Keiko smiled and blushed. Yusuke blushed, too.

"and Kurama and Rose." Kurama smiled at Rose, who smiled back and blushed lightly.

Mrs. Yuki read the rest of the pairs on her list, and then placed it on her desk. "Alright, go ahead and sit with your partners. Then I would like one person from each pair to come up and get their first soda and Mento package."

Chairs scraped as people got up to sit with their partners. All Kurama had to do was turn to Rose. "Want me to get our stuff?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Sure."

After a few minutes, Kurama came back with a can of Pepsi, mint Mentos, a flask, and newspaper to put under the whole experiment. He put the stuff down on the table and handed her one of the instruction/record worksheets for the experiment.

He slipped goggles over his eyes and spread out the newspaper. Rose slipped on her goggles and set up the flask. "Ready?" Kurama asked.

Rose nodded. Kurama opened the Pepsi and poured it into the flask. Rose opened the pack of Mentos, and slowly dropped one in. The soda shot up, rising up about 2 feet. Rose jumped as some drops of soda landed on her hair. After the stream stopped, Kurama laughed and brushed the soda out of Rose's hair, making her blush again.

"_His hand feels so warm…"_

"Alright, class, it's time to pack up! We'll continue the experiment tomorrow. When you are completely cleaned up and the bell has rung, you may leave."

Everyone started moving around, cleaning up the mess the experiment had made. Kurama and Rose finished just as the bell rang, and all the students rushed out the door.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Okay, how was that? I've decided that, to keep mass confusion from insuing, I will still go by my full name, _RedRoseKitsune._ See ya next chappie!_


	6. Kayla's Anger

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 6- Kayla's Anger

Lunch was next. Rose and all of her new friends made their way to the lunchroom. It was an incredibly large room, with over one hundred tables. Only a few students were sitting in tables here and there, and a couple more were in line, waiting to buy their lunch.

"We _always_ get here early… It's so boring sitting in here with barely any people here!" Yusuke groaned.

"It's 'cause Mrs. Yuki's classroom is so close to here." replied Kairi.

"There's an empty seat at our table if you want to sit with us, Rose." offered Naminé

Rose smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Naminé." They walked over to two tables near the back of the lunchroom. All of the girls sat at one, the boys at the other. Rose ended up sitting with her back to Kurama. They all took out their bentos and began eating, but mostly started chatting.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Kayla and Risa are in this lunch." Kairi sighed.

By now, everyone had figured out that Kayla _did not_ like Rose one little bit. Botan glanced over at the entrance to the lunchroom, and saw Kayla, Risa, and their posse walk in. She gulped and Rose turned to look. Her face fell. Kayla spotted her, and an evil look crossed her face, mixed with anger.

"Uh oh! She saw me!" Rose gasped. Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder protectively.

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you." he whispered. This caused Rose to blush again.

"_Kurama…"_

Kayla looked at Risa and they both began walking towards Rose, Kurama, and the others. Kayla stopped by Riku, and Risa stopped by Kurama. Kayla took Riku's hand.

"Riku," Kayla giggled and smiled sweetly, "come sit at my table. You must be bored sitting with these losers." as she said this, she cast Rose a glare overflowing with hate and malice. This caused Rose to shiver, and Kurama took her hand.

Risa noticed this, and her face became flushed with anger and jealousy.

"Kurama…" she tried to talk sweetly, but her voice came across rather icy, "You must be bored too. Come sit with _me._" she reached for his hand, but Kurama pushed hers away.

"Sorry…" Kurama replied, "but I want to sit with my _friends_."

Riku pried his hand from Kayla's grip. "Same goes for me. And by the way, they're _not_ losers." he looked at Kayla and Risa, whose faces were both completely flushed with anger. Kayla clenched her fists.

"SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GOING TO BE?! YOU'VE NEVER SAID NO TO ME BEFORE, NOT UNTIL _SHE_," Kayla pointed her finger at Rose, "CAME TO THIS SCHOOL!!!" she screamed.

Everyone else in the lunchroom, even the teachers, stopped talking to watch the scene unfolding before them.

"Rose," Riku replied coolly, "taught me not to be scared of you, or of any other people who think they're better than me."

Kurama nodded and added, "She also taught me that true friends are the only people that should matter in our lives."

Risa and Kayla flinched as if Kurama and Riku had struck them. Kayla pointed at Rose and whispered, "Then _that girl_," she spat the words out as if they were poison, "will pay." Kayla stalked away, and Risa watched her for a minute before reluctantly following.

Rose was shaking. "I-I didn't… want anything like this to happen! Now, the most popular girl in the school hates me, and all of you are in danger now too!" tears began streaming down Rose's face.

"Rose…" Kurama took her hand again. She slapped it away and stood up.

"NO! I'll just cause problems for all of you! It'll be better if I just stayed away from you!" Rose screamed. She then turned, tears flying off her face, and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Rose!" all of her friends shouted in unison.

Kurama and Riku stood up, and ran after her. Kairi and Naminé tried to also, but Sora and Roxas held them back. Sora shook his head, and the girls understood. They reluctantly sat back down, as the atmosphere of the lunchroom returned to normal.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Okay, I seriously need some reviews! If I don't get any soon, I might have to stop writing this fic... And I don't want to! So press that pretty purple button! ...Please?_


	7. Kurama's Feelings

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 7- Kurama's Feelings

"Rose!" Kurama and Riku's voices rang through the empty school as they followed her through the hallways.

"_Why can't they just leave me alone?!" _Rose sobbed inside her head as she picked up speed. She eventually came to the stairs that led to the roof, and began to climb up them as quickly as possible.

She was breathing heavily. _"Why am I so tired?" _she thought to herself. She opened the exit door, and stepped out. She staggered over to the edge of the roof, and collapsed against the wall, her face flushed and heart beating fast.

"_What's wrong with me? I feel… sick! Please, make this pain _stop_!" _Rose screamed inside her head. Her sight was fading.

"KURAMA! RIKU! Help me…" her voice went from a scream to a whisper, as she blacked out. At that moment, Kurama and Riku burst through the exit. They saw Rose lying, unconscious, on the ground.

"Rose?!" they gasped as they ran over to her. Kurama lifted up her back so she was sitting upright, leaning against his arm. Riku kneeled next to him, worry spreading across his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku asked Kurama.

Kurama leaned over and placed his forehead against hers, feeling the temperature of her forehead. He had the temptation to place his lips against hers, as well, but resisted it. He jumped slightly in surprise. She was burning up!

"Her temperature is extremely high…" Kurama mumbled. "Riku! Go get the nurse, and hurry!" Kurama ordered.

Riku sat there in a daze a moment before nodding his head and whispering, "Sure." He jumped up and quickly disappeared behind the door.

Kurama brushed Rose's bangs out of her face, and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead. Rose's head shifted, and she groaned. Kurama jumped.

"Rose?" he whispered.

Rose slowly opened her eyes, but she only had enough strength to make them little slits. "Kur…ama?" Rose struggled to say his name.

"Are you alright?" a mixture of happiness and worry was on his face.

"I don't feel so good. I can't move, my whole body aches, and I feel like I'm burning…!" Rose started to slip again, but Kurama squeezed her hand.

"No! You have to stay awake! Help is coming. I can't lose you, I…" Kurama stopped mid-sentence.

"Kurama?" Rose opened her eyes a little more, to get a better look at his face.

Kurama lifted her head up, so her face was right next to his. He then pressed his lips, passionately, yet gently, against hers.

Shock ran through Rose's body. Part of her wanted to push him away, but another part didn't. She was too weak to move, so there wasn't much she could do. Kurama pulled away, his face completely flushed.

"I love you." he whispered.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _How was that? There's finally some romance. What will happen to Rose and Kurama? You'll have to wait to find out! The more people that review, the faster I'll update, so please press the pretty purple button!_


	8. Riku's Feelings

RedRoseKitsune: _Okay, I just wanted to say thank you to the following reviewers: _NealansGirl _and _bluemagicmage_, who have reviewed my story along with _KyonKyon93._ Thank you for your support!_

--------------------

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 8- Riku's Feelings

Rose didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak; she couldn't move; she couldn't think. Kurama was about to say something else, when Riku and the nurse, Mrs. Mikage, burst through the door.

"Kurama! How is she?!" Riku asked, his breathing heavy from all of the running he had done.

Kurama took a minute to react before he answered, "She woke up, but she's still in really bad shape. She said that she can't move, feels sick, and feels like she's burning. I don't know what's wrong."

Mrs. Mikage pushed back her waist-length maroon hair behind her ear, and kneeled next to Kurama and Rose. She placed her hand on Rose's forehead, and then put her ear against her chest to listen to her breathing. By this time, Rose had passed out again. Mrs. Mikage shook her head, closed her bright blue eyes, and abruptly stood up.

"Kurama! Come back with me to my office. We're calling 911. Riku, you need to bring Miss. Rose down to the main office as quickly as possible. But be gentle, alright?!" she ordered.

Kurama picked Rose up and placed her in Riku's arms. He then started to follow Mrs. Mikage, who was running back down the stairs. "Take care of her will you?" Kurama called as he disappeared down the stairs.

Rose stirred again, her breath becoming shallower. Riku placed his hand delicately on her forehead. She groaned, and her head moved to the side.

"Riku… Your hand is too heavy…" she whispered through her weak lips. Riku quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, "Are you okay? You shouldn't talk if you're too weak…" his voice trailed off. Rose was trying to step down onto the ground, out of Riku's arms. After a bit of struggling, she managed to stand, holding onto Riku's arms, supporting herself.

"Rose?! You shouldn't be trying to stand! Let me take you down to the office. The school nurse, Mrs. Mikage, and Kurama have gone to call an ambulance." Riku grabbed her arms and tried to pick her back up, but she screamed.

"Riku, you're hurting me! Let me go! I'm fine, I can walk! I don't want to cause problems for you, Kurama, or anyone else..." she began to walk towards the stairs.

Riku grabbed her arm again. Rose twisted around to pry her arm from his grip, and was just about to shout, when Riku jammed his lips against hers. Shock ran through Rose's body for the second time, as her knees gave in. She fell to the ground, too shocked to do anything.

"_Riku, too? What's happening? Is my fever making me imagine things too?" _she thought to herself as she placed her fingers over her lips.

Suddenly, a wave of heat rushed over her, and she passed out again. Riku's heart was beating fast, and his breathing was ragged. He picked Rose up again and held her tightly in his arms, and he began to slowly and carefully walk down the stairs towards the main office.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Okay, sorry this chappie was so short. I'm starting to run out of ideas... Review please!_


	9. Illness

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 9- Illness 

When Riku arrived, Mrs. Mikage, Mrs. Harada, Kurama, and the workers from the ambulance were anxiously standing in a tight group. When Mrs. Mikage saw Riku, she ran over to him.

"Riku! Thank goodness, you're finally here! You took a little longer than I'd like. Hurry up, let's take her to the ambulance. It's waiting outside." She led Riku and everyone else quickly out of the school and towards the parking lot.

The workers opened the back doors of the ambulance and gently hoisted Rose up onto the stretcher inside. Two of them quickly got into the back with her, while one ran around to the driver's seat at the front.

"Let me go with them." Kurama stepped forward, talking to the workers.

"Me too." Riku turned to Mrs. Harada and Mrs. Mikage.

The workers looked at each other, and then nodded their heads. Mrs. Mikage smiled and nodded her head as well. That was all that needed to be done. Kurama and Riku jumped up into the back, and Mrs. Harada signaled to the driver that he could go.

Kurama pulled the doors shut as the ambulance drove off, its siren screaming. The whole drive to the hospital, Kurama and Riku held Rose's hands. Rose did not move. The only thing that changed was that her breathing got even shallower. Her temperature increased, too.

"This isn't good…" one of the workers whispered to the other. Kurama and Riku tensed up as they heard this.

"_Please… Let her be alright…" _Kurama and Riku silently thought to themselves. Both of them were oblivious to the other about their feelings for Rose.

A few minutes later, the ambulanced pulled up in front of the hospital. The workers quickly picked up Rose on her stretcher and took her into the building. Kurama and Riku followed behind them silently.

Rose was taken to a small, clean hospital room. The workers gently lifted her off her stretcher and onto the bed. Kurama and Riku pulled up chairs next to the bed, and sat down. One of the workers walked over to Kurama and told him, "We'll send in a doctor as soon as possible. Please watch her until then."

Kurama nodded his head. "Of course."

The worker smiled, as he quickly walked out of the room. A few minutes passed, and Kurama and Riku sat in silence. Suddenly, a tall man with long black hair and black eyes, wearing a white doctor's outfit, walked in. He smiled at them.

"Hello," he greeted, "my name is Doctor Mikami. You two must be…?"

"Kurama," Kurama stated, "and this is Riku." he motioned to Riku.

Dr. Mikami nodded. "Of course, of course. This is Miss. Rose, am I correct?"

The doctor walked over to Rose and placed his hand on her forehead. She moved her head, shifting her bangs, which were soaked with sweat.

"Do you know what's wrong with her? Why wasn't she rushed to the emergency room?" Riku questioned Dr. Mikami.

Dr. Mikami smiled. "You needn't worry. All she has is the flu. A very severe case of it, I might add. That's why it seemed so serious when you found her. And, the fact that it's only the flu is why she was not rushed to the emergency room."

Riku grinned. "So _that's _all. I was worried it was much worse. That's a relief, right Kurama?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Yes, it sure is…"

Dr. Mikami sighed. "Alright, I think it'd be best if you boys went back to school. Rose will have to stay here until her illness is gone, but since she'll be receiving treatment, it should only take about a week."

Kurama and Riku stood up. "Alright, but can we visit her after school for that time? Today was her first day at our school, and we need to bring her the work. She's far enough behind as it is."

Dr. Mikami opened the door for them. "I see. Yes, that would be very good. I guess I'll see you boys at the end of the day, then."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor. Goodbye." Kurama answered as he and Riku bowed. They then left the room, and got a ride from one of the ambulance workers back to school.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _So, how was that? I've got writer's block, so I won't be posting for awhile. Any ideas for my fic are greatly appreciated. See ya next chappie!_


	10. Get Well Gifts

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 10- Get Well Gifts

When Kurama and Riku made it back to school, all of their friends were waiting outside by the flagpole for them. When they stepped out of the ambulance, Kairi ran forward, up to Kurama.

"Kurama! Is Rose okay? We're all really worried!" Kurama smiled, and Riku did, too.

"She's gonna be fine!" Riku exclaimed. "All she's got is the flu. She's just going to be missing school for about a week."

Kairi's face lit up. Large smiles broke out on everyone else's faces.

"Of course, she'll need the work she's missing, so we'll have to visit her everyday. Right, Riku?" Kurama asked.

Riku grinned. Just then, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Everyone hurried back into the school, and headed to their next class.

The only people who had all the same classes as Rose were Kurama, Riku, and Kairi, so they were in charge of getting her work. After a long day of another Art class, Geometry, _another _Art class, and Language Arts, everyone met in front of the school to head over to the hospital.

"Hey," Hiei grumbled, "maybe we should stop and get Rose some get well gifts…"

Everyone turned to Hiei, shocked. Hiei had never cared about someone so much, unless you counted Kurama, whom he had known since they were little.

Naminé smiled. "Actually, that sounds great, Hiei."

Everyone then turned down a street lined with shops, to find the perfect gifts for Rose.

The first shop they went into was a little old-fashioned candy store. "Candy will _definitely_ cheer her up." Yusuke had said.

Yusuke and Keiko ended up getting presents for Rose here. Yusuke got her a small woven basket filled with and assortment of chocolate candies wrapped in a rainbow of colored foils. Keiko got her a giant pink and red heart-shaped cherry-flavored lollipop.

The next store was a surf shop. Hiei bought Rose a dog-tag necklace that had the image of a hibiscus engraved on both sides. Botan bought her a pair of sunglasses that had white rhinestones all along the sides.

The one after that was a purse shop. Kairi and Sora had both pitched in to buy Rose a cherry-red shoulder purse.

After that, Namine and Roxas bought Rose some new sketchbooks and pencils at an art supply store.

At the next store, a cellphone shop, Yukina bought an array of cellphone skins for Rose's phone. "I'm sure she has a phone…" Yukina had whispered to herself as she browsed the shelves.

Riku bought Rose a cute little pink panda bear cellphone charm, as well as another one with a little red fox with glittering gold eyes curled up in a ball.

Finally, they stopped at a jewelry store, and Kurama bought Rose a silver chain necklace with a large silver crown charm. "Wow, she'll _love_ it!" Botan had exclaimed when Kurama had picked it up.

Riku eyed Kurama with jealousy in his eyes. "Stupid Kurama has to go and buy a big present…" suddenly, in Riku's eyes, the cellphone charms didn't seem all that great, compared to Kurama's necklace, at least.

Yukina tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Riku. Rose is so nice, she'll love anything anyone gives her. She'll love your charms just as much as the necklace."

Riku smiled. "Was it that obvious?"

Yukina smiled and giggled.

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Okay, I tried my best to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. _NealansGirl, _I'll try and put in your idea as soon as possible. See ya next chappie!_


	11. Do You Remember?

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Sorry it took me so long to update. I got writer's block again... Well, enjoy!_

--------------------

Chapter 11 – Do You Remember?

Rose was sitting up in her hospital bed, reading one of the magazines the nurse had left for her. Man, were they boring. She wished that she had one of her manga books to read instead. There was a knock on the door, and she looked up.

"Come in!" she called, as she placed the magazine on the bedside table.

The door opened, and all of her new friends walked in.

Rose's face lit up. "Hey, guys!"

Kairi ran over to the bed and gave Rose a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kairi sobbed, tears running down her face.

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi let go of Rose, and Sora walked over to her and brushed away her tears. "Come on, Kairi, Rose is okay. You shouldn't cry."

Kairi looked up at Sora, smiled, and blushed. Yukina walked over to Rose.

"We got you some presents." Yukina smiled.

"Oh?" Rose questioned. "Thank you!" she smiled again.

She opened Yusuke and Keiko's gifts first. "Cool, I haven't eaten candy in a long time! Thanks Yusuke, Keiko." Rose exclaimed as she gave both of them a hug.

Rose then proceeded to open Hiei and Botan's gifts. "Wow…" she whispered, tracing the pattern of the hibiscus on Hiei's necklace with her finger. "How pretty!" she said as she gave Botan a hug, and surprisingly, Hiei. Everyone was surprised he didn't pull away.

Next, Rose opened Kairi and Sora's gift. Her face lit up. "Oh my gosh, this is so cute! Thanks guys!" she smiled as she gave both of them a big hug.

Naminé and Roxas gave her their gift then. "Cool, I needed some new art supplies. Thanks!" Rose exclaimed as she gave Naminé and Roxas hugs.

Then, she opened Yukina's gift. "Awesome! These will look great on my cellphone. I needed some new skins for it anyway. Thanks, Yukina!" Rose exclaimed as she gave Yukina a big hug.

After that, Riku handed Rose his gift. "I hope you like it…" Riku mumbled, embarrassed.

Rose smiled. She opened it, and screamed, "Oh wow, these are so KAWAII! I love them! Thanks so much Riku!" She gave him the biggest hug she could, causing Riku's face to turn crimson with embarrassment.

"_Huh," _he thought, _"I figured she would be nervous or upset or something, considering that I _kissed_…"_

"Riku?"

Riku snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Rose, who smiled.

"You okay? You went really quiet."

He blushed. "U-uh… Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

Kurama then walked up to Rose's bed. "Don't forget my gift." He smiled awkwardly, worried that Rose would get upset about what he did.

Surprisingly, she just smiled sweetly, and accepted the package he offered her.

"_Hmmm… Strange. Could it be that this flu gave her amnesia as well?"_ he thought to himself.

Rose opened the box, and slowly unwrapped the tissue paper that had been covering the gift. When she saw the glittering silver charm, she gasped. She held the necklace up by its chain, and whispered, "Wow… How beautiful… Thanks so much, Kurama!"

She gave Kurama a hug as equally as large as Riku's and Kurama's face became flushed. He smiled.

"U-ummm… Thanks." he replied.

Roxas looked at his watch. "Whoa! We need to get home! It's already past 7:00!"

"How did it get so late so fast?" Keiko exclaimed.

Everyone started to hurry out. All of them called 'bye' before running out the door. Riku and Kurama, however, stayed behind.

"Rose…" Kurama started.

"About what I did…" Kurama and Riku said this in unison, and then stared at each other in shock.

Rose blushed. "Ummm… To tell you the truth, I don't remember. The last thing I remember is running up to the roof of the school. After that, it's just blank, darkness…" she trailed off.

Kurama and Riku looked at Rose with shock.

"_She doesn't remember?!"_

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Well... Not my best work, but okay. See ya next chappie!_


	12. Night at the Hospital

RedRoseKitsune: _Hello, people! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, it took me awhile to get over my writer's block... And now, here it is, the long awaited, chapter 12!_

--------------------

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 12- Night at the Hospital

After Kurama and Riku had left, one of the nurses came in with dinner for Rose. She set the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Rose smiled.

The nurse smiled back. "You're welcome. You have a lot of caring friends, don't you?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, I'll just leave you to your dinner, and after that, I advise you to go to bed." The nurse smiled again, and then walked out the door.

Rose poked at her dinner with her fork, not really hungry. After about a half hour, Rose placed the tray back on her bedside table, next to the vase of roses Dr. Mikami had left for her.

"I thought they'd make you feel better, since they match your name." he had said.

Rose then reached over and turned off the light, then rolled over to sleep.

--

"_Kurama…?"_

_Rose walked through the thick mist that had appeared around her towards a figure that looked like Kurama._

"_Kurama… Is that you?" her voice echoed, and her tongue felt heavy, like lead._

_Kurama turned to face Rose, and he was covered in blood. He had a small, pained smile on his bloody face._

_Rose screamed, and began to run towards him. Her legs felt like jello, as tears streamed down her face._

"_KURAMA!"_

"_R-Rose…" Kurama stumbled toward her, and then began to fall._

_Rose reached him, and as he fell into her arms, he faded… Only leaving traces of his blood and tears on her hands._

_She hugged herself with her wet and bloody hands, and quietly sobbed, "Kurama…"_

--

"AHHH!" Rose screamed as she quickly sat up in her bed. Cold sweat ran down her face. She looked down at her hands, and they were flecked with blood.

"_What…?" _When Rose looked closer, she realized she had been clenching her hands into fists very hard, and her nails had dug into her palms.

"Thank god… It's only _my_ blood…" she whispered.

Suddenly, her door quietly and slowly opened.

Rose jumped. "H-hello?"

"Rose? You're awake?" Kurama poked his head in through the doorway.

"Kurama?" Rose blushed, a look of astonishment on her face.

"_I just had a nightmare about him, and now he's here?!"_

"I came back to check on you, I hope you don't mind." Kurama smiled.

Rose smiled back. "N-no, I don't mind… But, it's so late… And you have school tomorrow…"

Kurama laughed. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, and sat down.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. I'll be fine. You mind if I stay for the night?" he gave her a puppy dog look, and Rose laughed.

"Fine, fine. You don't have to give me that look." she smiled.

"Well, I wanted to do it, since it made you smile." he placed his hand on hers, and smiled. Rose blushed.

"Alright, go back to sleep." Kurama whispered as he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Rose blushed, and snuggled back under her covers.

"Night, Kurama…" Rose mumbled, already drifting off.

"Good night, Rose…" Kurama stroked her hair, as Rose sank fully into sleep. "… I love you."

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _How was that? Sorry if it was short... I wrote it on paper first, and my handwriting's kinda big... so it looked longer... Anyway, sorry if Rose's dream seemed kinda sappy. I was watching "Without a Trace" when I wrote this last night, and it was sad, so I was in a sad-writing-mood. Anyway, please review!_


	13. Recovery

RedRoseKitsune: _I noticed a couple mistakes in this chapter, so I fixed them a re-posted this chapter. New and improved chapter 13!_

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Hello, everybody! Since I couldn't update in so long, I worked extra hard and extra long on this extra-long chapter! Enjoy! The chapter switches from two different points of view: Rose at the hospital, and later, Kurama at school._

--------------------

Disclaimer: _I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

Chapter 13- Recovery

The next morning, Rose woke up and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. She looked over at Kurama, and he had fallen asleep in his chair. Strands of his crimson hair had fallen in his face, over his eyes. Rose reached up and gently brushed the hair away. She placed her hand on his cheek, and it was wet.

"_Tears…?"_

Kurama stirred, and Rose quickly drew her hand away. He blinked a few times, and turned his head to look at her.

"Morning… Rose."

Rose smiled. "Good morning, Kurama."

Kurama placed his hand on his cheek, and felt his tears. He blushed, and frantically began wiping them away. Rose gently took his hand, and lowered it to his lap. She then wiped the remainder of his tears away.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled in embarrassment.

Rose took his hand again, and held it in hers. She gazed into his large emerald eyes, and he looked back into her larger pale sapphire ones. Kurama's face became even more flushed.

"Kurama… Are you alright?" Rose placed her hand back on his cheek, and stroked it.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just a bad dream." he took her hand and smiled, as best as he could.

Rose dropped the subject. She figured he would tell her the details when he wanted to.

"It's about 6:30. You should probably go home to get ready for school."

Kurama glanced at the clock, and reluctantly stood up.

"Alright. I'll see you after school, okay?"

Rose nodded. "Okay. Bye, Kurama."

"Bye, Rose." Kurama closed the door behind him gently.

--

When Kurama got to school, Riku was nowhere to be found. He spotted Kairi over by the flagpole, and walked over to her.

"Morning, Kairi."

"Oh, hey Kurama. I called your house yesterday, but your mom said you were out. Everything okay?"

Kurama shook his head, and laughed. "Don't worry, Kairi. I was just visiting Rose, that's all. By the way, have you seen Riku this morning? He wasn't hanging around the water fountains flirting with girls like he normally does, when he's not late."

Kairi laughed. "I dunno, he's probably late. Even though he said something about trying to be late less often, I doubt he's going to actually _do _anything about it."

Kurama smiled. "That's just like Riku."

Just then Sora walked up. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Sora." Kurama nodded.

Kairi blushed. "Oh! H-hi, Sora. How are you?"

Sora smiled. "I'm good, Kairi, how about you?"

"I'm good."

"Cool."

The warning bell rang.

Sora shifted his backpack to his other shoulder. "C'mon, let's go. I'll walk you to Homeroom, Kairi."

Kairi blushed and smiled. "Okay. Bye, Kurama."

"See ya, Kurama." Sora called as he and Kairi walked into the front entrance.

Kurama waved goodbye. He waited around for Riku for a couple more minutes, until the final warning bell rang. Kurama sighed, turned and walked into the building.

--

Rose had just finished her breakfast and placed the tray on her bedside table when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened, and in walked…

"Riku?!" Rose exclaimed.

He grinned. "Hey, Rose what's up?"

"B-but, I thought there was-"

Riku interrupted her. "School today, yeah. But I skipped to come spend the day here with you."

"But, you could get in trouble. Besides, Kurama told me that your grades aren't the best right now. Is skipping school the best idea?"

Riku's eye twitched. _"Kurama… I'll get you!"_

"Don't worry, I'm good. I rather spend my day with you than stupid old school, anyway!" he laughed.

Rose blushed lightly. _"What? I'm embarrassed… But, I thought I liked Kurama?"_

She regained her composure, and smiled. "Thank you, Riku."

Riku blushed. _"Oh, god, her smile's so beautiful… If she does that again, I'll probably go and make a fool of myself! Pull yourself together, Riku."_

"Hellooo, Earth to Riku! You in there?" Rose waved her hand in front of Riku's bright red face.

It startled Riku, and he fell back in the chair he had sat in. He landed with a loud 'crash!'

"Owowow…"

"Omigosh, Riku, are you okay?" Rose leaned over in her bed to look down a Riku, who was sprawled out on the floor.

Riku put his hand to his head. "Ugh… Yeah, I think so."

"_Darn it, I made a fool of myself! Stupid Riku! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

"Keep that up, and you'll end up in the hospital, too." Rose giggled.

Riku stood up, and returned the chair to its original position. The door opened, and Rose and Riku looked up. Dr. Mikami walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Rose." he greeted.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Oh, Mr. Riku, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in school…?"

Riku bowed. "U-um, about that…"

Dr. Mikami smiled, and shook his head. "You don't need to worry about it. I'll let you stay… But just for today."

Riku bowed deeply. "Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Mikami glanced over at Rose. "I've been looking over my records. You are recovering very quickly. At best, you will be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow morning. As long as you promise to take some antibiotics for a few weeks."

Rose's face lit up. "Really?! I can leave tomorrow?! That's sooo awesome! Thank you so much, Doctor!" she paused. "Um, if I wasn't unable to get out of bed, I'd be giving you a giant hug right now."

Riku laughed and said, "Whew! Dr. Mikami is saved from Rose's Hug of Doom!" he joked.

Rose threw her pillow and hit Riku square in the face. "Shut up. I can still get you, you know. I have plenty of pillows to chuck. Along with, should I say, _heavier _objects… Like my bedside clock."

"Da da dum!" Riku added to the end of her sentence. Rose threw another pillow at his head.

He pulled it of his head and grumbled, "I'm getting really sick of this…"

"Then don't taunt her!" Doctor Mikami joked.

He walked towards the door. "I'm going to bring you your lunch today, so I can show you how to add the antibiotics to your food. See you two around 12:00." Dr. Mikami closed the door behind him.

Once Riku was sure that he was gone, he picked up one of the pillows that Rose had thrown at him and lightly hit her with it.

"Hey, you're not allowed to hit a girl!" Rose joked.

He stuck out his tongue at her. "Fine, be that way."

"Fine." She stuck out her tongue back.

--

After school, Kurama, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, Hiei, and Botan all headed over to the hospital. Yukina had explained that her mother needed extra help around the house this week, and she had to come straight home every day. Yusuke had flunked yet another math test, so Keiko was taking him over to her house to tutor him.

On the way there, Kurama called Riku's house on his cell phone, to see if he was feeling better. It rang a few times, and then Riku's mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kurama, one of Riku's friends from school. Is Riku there? He missed school today."

"What?! I'm sorry Kurama, but did you say that Riku missed school?"

"Yes, ma'am, that is what I said. Is there a problem?"

"Riku isn't sick. He left this morning, same as usual. Oh god, what if he ran away from home, or was hurt on the way to school, or abducted by aliens…" she began to sob.

"Um, ma'am, please calm down. I'm sure nothing's happened to Riku." Kurama frantically spoke.

"_Especially not that last one. Abducted by aliens? I think Riku's mom's been watching too many sci-fi movies."_

Riku's mother stopped sobbing, except for the occasional hiccup or sob here or there. "Please, could you do me a favor? Could you look for my Riku? And call me when you find him? And tell him how much I'm worried about him and that he is in serious trouble when he gets home-"

Kurama cut her off. "Yes, ma'am, don't worry. I'll call you as soon as I find him."

Riku's mother hung up with a loud click. Kurama closed his cell phone, and put it back in his pocket.

"Looks like we have a 'Riku's been abducted by aliens' situation on our hands." Kurama sighed.

Sora laughed. "That was the first time you've ever called Riku's house isn't it? I've called and been over Riku's house tons of times, and I can tell you… His mom's a little cooky."

"A little?" Roxas exclaimed. "Try _a lot_." he joked.

Naminé pinched his arm. "Come on, Roxas, be nice."

"Ow, Naminé, that hurt!" Roxas whined.

"Wimp." Kairi laughed.

"Naminé's Pinch of Doom!" Sora screamed.

Kairi clapped her hands over her ears. "Jeez, Sora, not so loud!" She pulled on a clump of his spiky hair.

"Owow, that hurt, too Kairi!" Sora whined.

"You're just as wimpy as Roxas, Sora!" Botan laughed.

"…" Hiei was silent, not caring to join the conversation.

"Jeez, Hiei, you're so gloomy." Botan poked Hiei in the back of the head. No response. She poked him again. His eye twitched. She poked him again, and he turned around.

"Stop." he growled.

"Fine," Botan pouted, "but only 'cause I'm nice!"

"Uh huh…" Hiei mumbled.

Everyone except Hiei laughed. He just huffed and gloomily said,

"Hm."

That made everyone laugh even harder. Kurama managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Guys, we're here."

--

Rose was listening to Riku tell crazy stories about his mom.

"…and when she walked in the door and saw my little brother covered in the glitter I left on the counter, she freaked! She was all like, 'Riku, clean up the mess your brother made right this instant!' I was grounded for two weeks! TWO WEEKS!"

Rose laughed. Riku had been telling her the most random stories she had ever heard. Just as she was about to say something, the door opened, and Kurama walked in.

"Riku?!" he gasped. Everyone else walked in to see what was wrong, and their mouths dropped open.

Riku scratched the back of his head. "Uh, hi guys!"

-------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _So, how was it? I have no plan for how many chapters I'm going to have or how I'm going to end it, or anything. If anyone has any ideas for my story please let me know. Now... Press the pretty purple button and leave a comment! The life of this fanfiction depends on it!_


	14. Foolish Riku

Disclaimer:_ I (sadly) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own all of my original characters. I borrowed names from Ayashi no Ceres, DN Angel, Fushigi Yuugi, and Full Moon wo Sagashite for some of them, though._

RedRoseKitsune: _Thank you all of my reviewers! I really appreciate it. And, as someone suggested, I _might_ put Riku and Yukina together… I'm gonna think about it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 14!_

--------------------

Chapter 14- Foolish Riku

"Riku?" and astonished Kurama exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Visiting… Rose?" he answered uneasily.

Hiei leaned against the doorway and sighed. "Oh, what a mess. Riku, you fool. You're mother's going to kill you, you know."

Riku jumped, shock on his face. "What?! How does she know?"

Roxas chuckled. "Your buddy," Roxas pointed, "Kurama here was kind enough to call your house to see if you were 'feeling better', Riku." Roxas placed air quotes around 'feeling better', a giant grin on his face.

"Sora! Why didn't you stop him! You know how my mom is!" Riku shouted.

Sora shrugged. "I thought you were sick too, Riku. How was I supposed to know you skipped school? You've never done that before."

"He's skipped a class here or there, sure, but never a whole day of school." Naminé stated. "It's not like you, Riku."

Botan sighed. "Oh, come on, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. How are you feeling today, Rose?"

Kurama blushed. _"Oh, I was too focused on Riku that I completely ignored Rose! I'm sorry."_

"Yes, Rose, how are you feeling?" Kurama walked over to the bed and took her hand.

Rose blushed, and stuttered, "F-fine, thank you for asking Kurama."

Riku's jealousy flared, and he narrowed his eyes. _"Since when did Rose get so nervous around Kurama?"_

Hiei came up behind Riku and tapped him on the shoulder. "In the hall. Now."

Hiei turned and started to walk towards the door. Riku began to follow him.

"Riku?" Riku turned at the sound of Rose's voice.

He smiled. "Don't worry, Hiei and I just need to talk for a minute." He gave her a thumbs up and walked out.

--

"What, Hiei?!" Riku leaned against the now closed door to Rose's room in annoyance.

"You know perfectly well what, Riku."

"…"

Hiei sighed. "Apparently I have to spell it out for you. Kurama. Likes. Rose."

Riku frowned. "Well, duh, I figured that out, Hiei."

"Do you know what I'm going to say next?"

"… No."

Hiei chuckled. "Oh, how cute. You know what I'm going to say, you're just too weak to admit it."

Riku grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt and shouted, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Hiei grabbed Riku's hand and growled, "We're in a hospital. Keep your voice down, or you'll draw all sorts of unwanted attention."

Riku reluctantly let go of Hiei, and he continued. "Rose likes Kurama. Any way you look at it, she's falling in love with him. I suggest you give it up now, before you embarrass yourself."

Riku's face fell. He looked down at the floor, and his bangs fell over his eyes, hiding his tears. "So… it's true? She's really in love with him? And I was too foolish to see it?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough. You're pathetic, Riku."

Riku looked up and glared at Hiei. "Fine then. I'll… wager everything on this last chance. I'll go back in the room, and… I'LL TELL ROSE I LOVE HER!"

Riku then turned, opened the door, and ran into the room.

"_Riku, you fool. You didn't take my advice. You've sealed your fate, and will gain a broken heart…"_

--------------------

RedRoseKitsune: _Hi! Sorry this chapter's so short. I just wanted to get something up because one of my friends almost snapped my neck… Shaking me and screaming, "UPDATE YOUR FANFICTION!" Lol, ok. See ya next chappie!_


	15. Too Tired to Come Up With a Title

_No one ever reads the disclaimer anyway, so I'm not going to write one. Anyone who _wants _to read the disclaimer (though I don't know why) read an earlier chapter._

--------------------

Chapter 15- Too Tired to Come Up With a Title

"Rose!" Riku ran into the room over to Rose's bed. Kurama was sitting in a chair next to her, and Riku almost knocked him over.

"Sorry, Kurama." Riku huffed.

"Rose, I need to tell you something…" Riku hesitated.

Rose smiled. "Oh Riku, guess what? Kurama told me he loves me. We're going out now! I'm so happy!"

Riku froze. Millions of thoughts began reeling through his head.

"_No, I'm… too late. I… lost."_

"Riku? What did you want to tell me?" Rose asked.

Riku looked blankly at Rose, still in shock. "Oh… nothing, Rose. It… doesn't matter anymore."

Just then, a nurse walked in. "Alright, visiting hours are over. All of you need to go home."

"Alright." Everyone nodded.

All of them left the room with the nurse, except Kurama. He lingered for a second longer, to plant a light kiss on Rose's lips. "See you in school tomorrow, Rose."

"Okay. Bye Kurama. I love you." Rose smiled.

"I love you too, Rose." Kurama replied as he closed the door behind him.

-----

The next day, Kurama headed over to the hospital to walk Rose to school. He walked through the two large glass doors, and saw Dr. Mikami. He walked over to him.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Oh, Kurama, good morning. If you're looking for Rose, she already went home to get ready for school there. She said to tell you that she'd see you at school." Dr. Miikami replied.

"Oh. Alright. Goodbye, Doctor. Thank you for taking care of Rose." Kurama bowed and left the hospital.

When he got to school, he saw Rose sitting on a rock wall by the flagpole in front of the school, drawing in her sketchbook. Grinning, Kurama snuck up around the rock wall behind Rose. He then jumped up on the wall and grabbed Rose around the waist, yelling, "Boo!"

Rose screamed, and dropped her sketchbook. "Kurama!"

She was cut short when Kurama kissed her. Rose blushed and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for about a minute, until they broke apart. Rose gave him a hug.

"Good morning, Kurama, and don't scare me like that! I'm not completely healed yet!"

"Sorry, Rose, but it was just the perfect opportunity." Kurama joked, kissing her on the cheek.

Rose jumped down from the wall and picked up her sketchbook. Brushing it off, she put it back inside her bag.

The warning bell rang, so Kurama jumped off the wall. He put his arm around Rose's waist. "Come on. I'll walk you to homeroom."

Rose smiled. "'Kay."

Rose had never been to her homeroom, considering she had been late on her first day. She took out her schedule and read it. "Let's see… my homeroom's room number is 115."

"Wow, what a coincidence. That's my homeroom, too. Lucky us. " Kurama smiled.

Rose smiled back. As they walked down the hall, someone came up behind Rose and pulled her hair, HARD.

"Ow!" Rose winced, and turned around to see Kayla standing there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kayla glared.

Rose internally gulped in fear. _"It's Kayla! How can I stand up to her? She'll kill me!"_

"Don't be afraid. Give her what she deserves." Kurama whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you."

Rose smiled, and nodded. _"Kurama… thank you."_

Rose then cleverly shot back. "I'm walking to homeroom with my _boyfriend_. What does it look like?"

Kayla blinked. No one had ever stood up to her before.

"I thought I told you that Risa likes Kurama. I told you to stay away from him!" Kayla hissed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And I should do what you say… why?"

Kayla gasped, and, with nothing else to say, turned and stalked off.

When she was gone, Rose let out a sigh of relief. _"Wow, I did it! I stood up to her."_

"Good job, Rose." Kurama gave her another kiss on the cheek.

Rose smiled, blushed, and giggled. "Let's get to homeroom, Kurama."

"Okay." Kurama kept his arm wrapped around Rose's waist all the way to their homeroom.

-----

They made it just in time. Only a few seconds after they walked in the room, the late bell rang. Kurama made his way over to his seat, near the back of the room.

In the desk next to him, Risa was sitting, reading a book. When Kurama sat down, she looked up.

"Oh! Good morning, Kurama." She blushed.

Then, she noticed Rose standing there. "Oh, you're Kurama's girlfriend, Rose, right?"

Rose looked at Risa, puzzled. "Wait, I thought you liked Kurama. It doesn't bother you that I'm his girlfriend?"

Risa smiled. "Not at all. No matter what Kayla told you, it doesn't matter. I like Kurama, sure, but I already have a boyfriend. He's in college, so Kayla doesn't know about him."

Rose smiled. _"Wow, Risa's really nice! I figured she'd be really mean, like Kayla is."_

"You don't seem to like Kayla much." Rose pointed out.

Risa giggled. "My parent's want me to be close to her. They're nuts about money, and Kayla's extremely rich. But, all Kayla does is boss me around. She not a very pleasant best friend."

"I'm sorry." Rose said.

"Don't worry about it." Risa smiled, and stood up. "Hey, wanna switch seats with me? I know where your homeroom seat is. This way you can sit next to Kurama."

Rose nodded. "Thank you, Risa. You're really nice."

Risa smiled. "Thanks. See you guys first period!" she walked over to a desk near the front of the room and sat down.

Homeroom went on for a few minutes, and everyone just sat and talked. Even when the announcements came on, no one paid attention. Their homeroom teacher yelled at them a couple of times, but eventually gave up.

When the dismissal bell rang, all of the students rushed out of the room. Rose ended up having the locker right next to Kurama, which made her happy. They got their books for first, second, and third period, and headed for Mr. Mousy's Social Studies class.

--------------------

_Yay! I finally wrote another chapter! I'm very proud of this one! I realized how hard it is to have all these different characters in this story, so I might… eliminate some. (Lol, don't worry, it won't be violent) I like the Yu Yu Hakusho characters more, so I might get rid of the Kingdom Hearts characters. Sorry to anyone who isn't happy about that! I might… bring them back later, or something. Anyway, review please!_


	16. Daily Life

_From now on, I'm just going to write a disclaimer for new things I borrow. The maid outfit that Rose wears for her job is based on the café outfits from _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Oh, and I used Kurama's step-brother's English name, for those who would be confused otherwise. On with the chapter!_

Chapter 16- Daily Life

Sitting down at her desk just as the late bell rang, Rose got ready for her first class. Mr. Mousy stood up from behind his desk, and clapped his hands.

"Alright, class, today we're going to learn about the War of 1812!"

The whole class groaned. Rose put her head down on her desk. _"Why did I have to move to _Japan_ the year that they teach _American_ history? I already took this class in 8__th__ grade! I hate Social Studies."_

"Oh, come on class, it's not _that _bad. I'm going to break you up into groups of three, and you'll be responsible for completing an essay and poster on one of the battles." Mr. Mousy looked at his class list.

"Let's see… the first group is Kurama, Riku, and Kairi. You'll be doing the Battle of Lexington and Concord."

"The next group is Rose, Risa, and Kayla. You'll be doing the Battle of New Orleans."

"_Oh, great. I get to work with Kayla. It's my lucky day." _Rose rolled her eyes.

Despite that, Risa was in the group too. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Rose smiled at Risa, and she smiled back.

"Hey, Rose, you take all of those Art classes with Kurama and Riku, right? Do you want to design the poster?" Risa asked.

"Sure." Rose nodded.

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to work with _you_." Kayla groaned.

"Geez, Kayla, just shut up and leave Rose alone will you?!" Risa defended.

"It's okay." Rose looked at Kayla. "I know you don't like me, and I have no right to say this, but I'd really like it if we tried to get along. Not right away, but at least think about it?"

Kayla rolled her eyes, but Rose was pretty sure that she heard her mumble a faint, "I'll think about it."

Rose smiled. "Okay, who wants to find information on the generals?"

-----

After a whole day of school and a load of homework, Rose was exhausted. After she had said goodbye to Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Sora, (everyone else had mysteriously disappeared) Kurama offered to walk her home. Rose became flustered.

"Ah, oh… um, thank you for offering, but ah, um…" Rose stammered.

Kurama smiled. "Don't worry. It's okay if you don't want me to."

Rose mumbled, "… I really am sorry. I couldn't really figure out how to say no nicely."

"I'll se you tomorrow," Kurama gave Rose a hug, "okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Kurama!" Rose waved as they walked away from each other.

-----

Rose had about a half-hour walk from the school to her apartment. When she got to the building, she waved to the old woman running the administration desk as she trudged up the old beaten-up staircase.

After three flights of stairs and a long walk to the end of the hall, she faced her door. The beat-up brown wood door had three small, faded gold numbers painted on it that read, "112".

Sighing, Rose took out and old silver key and pushed it into the lock. The door wouldn't open.

"Not _again_." Rose groaned.

After kicking the door a few times and successfully stubbing her toe, the door popped open. Rose slipped the key bag in her schoolbag, stepped inside, and shut the door behind her. She slipped off her black school shoes, and laid them next to the door on top of an old, faded red doormat.

Slipping on her fuzzy pink indoor slipper-shoes, she padded into the kitchen. She tossed her schoolbag on an old worn-out red couch as she passed.

Her "kitchen", which was very, very small, had a faded black linoleum floor. There was small white fridge against the wall, next to a small black counter. A few faded red cabinets were nailed to the walls, and a rickety old red table with two matching chairs sat in the center of the room.

She opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. Rose took a sip, and then put it back in the fridge. She walked back out to her "living room", and grabbed her schoolbag. She walked back into the kitchen again, sat down at the table, and pulled out her Geometry textbook.

-----

Kurama walked up the steps to his large house after about a 20- minute walk. He opened the door and called to his mother, "Mother, I'm home!"

"Oh, hello Kurama, dear." Kurama's mother walked out to the landing from the kitchen. She was tall and slender, with long brown hair and kind, dark purple (almost black) eyes. Wiping her flour-covered hands on a blue dishtowel, she asked him,

"How was your day, Kurama?"

Kurama shifted his bag to his other shoulder, and replied, "Good, same as always. Oh, and Rose was back in school today."

His mother smiled. "That's good to hear. She's your new friend who was in the hospital with the flu?"

"You mean his _girlfriend_, mother!" A brown-haired boy, a few years younger than Kurama, about 13 or 14, appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"Kokoda!" Kurama shouted, surprised.

Kurama's brother smirked. "Oh, so mother doesn't know that little Kurama has a girlfriend." Kokoda laughed maniacally, and ran up the stairs to his room.

"I'll get you later, Kokoda!" Kurama shouted up the stairs angrily.

"Oh, Kurama, so Rose is your girlfriend…?" his mother asked.

"_And_ he's kissed her!" Kokoda peeked his head around the wall at the top of the stairs. After a few seconds of pause, Kokoda ran away again.

Kurama's face was beet red. _"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

Kuramas mother smiled warmly. "Oh, that's wonderful, Kurama! I'll bet she's an amazing girl. You've always been… as Kokoda puts it, _picky_ with girls. I've never heard you say that you like a girl before. I'm very happy for you, dear."

Kurama blushed and mumbled, "Thanks…"

"You should invite her over for dinner sometime. I'd like to meet her, and I'm sure Kokoda and your father would like to meet her as well." Kurama's mother dusted some flour off of her light blue sundress.

"Okay. Hopefully Kokoda won't scare her too much." Kurama joked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kokoda shouted from his room.

Kurama laughed, and then said to his mother, "I'm going up to my room to do my homework."

He slipped off his black school shoes, and trudged up the stairs. He walked to the end of the short hallway, and walked into his room. It was fairly large, with a pale blue carpet and white walls. There was a large bed in one corner, and a dresser by the door.

There was a large window on the right side of the room that took up half of the wall, with large blue curtains hanging in front of it. Right in front of the window, there was a large white desk, with a very new, very expensive laptop computer. Kurama's mother and step-father had given it to him when he got top marks on the school wide exams last year.

Kurama pulled back the curtains of the window to let the sun in, and sighing, sat down at his desk to start his homework.

-----

About two hours later, Rose wrote the last sentence of her essay on _The History of Manga_ for one of her Art classes, and put her books back in her bag. She walked into her "bedroom" which consisted of a red shag carpet, a small bed with worn-out black sheets, a rickety red dresser, and an old black desk. There was a small window at the very top of one of the walls, letting in only a little bit of sunlight.

She walked over to her dresser, and pulled out the uniform for the café she worked at. It was basically a red maid outfit, with _a lot_ of pink and white lace. There were red and white knee-high socks that went with it, along with pink and red lace ribbons for her hair.

She quickly undressed and pulled the maid outfit over her head. She brushed out her hair, and loosely braided it with a white bow at the top, and a red bow at the bottom of the braid.

Before she left her apartment, she slipped on a pair of red boots that matched her outfit. She opened the door, stepped out, and closed and locked it behind her.

----------

_Wow, I made Kokoda a brat! Ah well, it was fun. Just a warning for everyone, I am temporarily going on hiatus for this story. I am beginning to lose interest in it, and I think a break from it will do me some good. I have a few other fanfictions in mind that I may start soon, so look for those. I will post a notice on my homepage when I start working on this story again. Thanks for reading! Review please!_


	17. Part Time Job

_I'm back! After a pretty long hiatus… Maybe a bit too long. Sorry! I just finished school, so __this past__ week was pretty hectic and I had no time… Anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter 17!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yu Yu Hakusho. I own all of my original characters. I borrowed names for them from various animes, though._

Chapter 17- Part-Time Job

As Rose walked through the door to the café where she worked, she was greeted with utter chaos. Waitresses were running around with plates of tea, coffee, and sweets. Shouts were heard coming from the kitchen, along with customers complaining about their orders at their tables.

_"Why can it never be quiet here?"_ Rose wondered to herself.

"Rose! You're late! Hurry up and get over here!" the manager of the café called.

"Alright!" Rose ran over to the kitchen and picked up and order for Table 7. She rushed over to the table, dodging flying food and plates as she went.

She got the table, and carefully set the tray down. "Enjoy!" Rose smiled cheerfully.

She started to walk off, but a customer tugged her skirt. "Can I get another coffee, please?"

Rose smiled. "Sure. Just a moment."

She ran back over to the kitchen, shouted, "One coffee!" and grabbed another order for another table.

-

With about another hour before closing time, the café had finally calmed down. Only a few waitresses were left, because most of them had shorter shifts. The entrance opened and a bell jingled, and Rose turned.

"Oh! Welcome to the café…" She gasped. It was Kurama.

Kurama blinked. "Rose?"

Rose stared in shock for a minute, but then smiled. "Welcome to the café! Let me get you a table." She led Kurama to a solitary table near the back of the café, where the manager wouldn't see her talking to Kurama.

"Wow Rose, I didn't know you worked here." Kurama exclaimed.

Rose smiled. "Yeah. Gotta pay for my school education somehow."

"You have to pay for your education? Don't your parents do that?" Kurama asked.

Rose blushed. "Um, about that… It's a long story."

"I've got time." Kurama smiled.

Rose sighed. "Alright. But not right now. I'm working. I get off in about an hour. We can go back to my house and I'll tell you the story."

Kurama nodded. Rose smiled. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee, please." Kurama tucked a stray hair behind Rose's ear. She blushed.

"Right away." Rose hurried off to the kitchen.

-

Kurama waited patiently outside the café for Rose. The manager of the café had made Rose stay a half-hour late to clean up the café since she had been late. When Rose was finished, she hurried outside.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled.

Kurama gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No problem."

As they walked back to Rose's apartment, they talked about many different topics. As they were talking, Kurama reached for Rose's hand. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

-

When they reached the apartment, Rose let go of Kurama's hand to lead him up the stairs to her room. Luckily, this time her room's door opened without sticking. They walked in, and Rose told Kurama to get comfortable.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Rose asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Kurama shook his head.

Rose nodded. "Okay. Just give me a second to change out of my uniform, and then we can talk." Rose walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, she walked out wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a tight-fitting pink sweater, and fuzzy pink socks. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and sat down next to Kurama on the couch.

Kurama put his arm around Rose's shoulders, and asked, "So, where are your parents?"

Rose rested her head against Kurama shoulder. "In America." She answered.

"Is that it? That's not much of an explanation." Kurama joked, but stopped when he saw the expression on Rose's face. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Rose sighed, and began her story. "I used to live in America with my parents. But after I graduated middle school, I decided to try to get into a school in Japan. I tried several foreign-exchange programs, but none of them would take me. Finally, my parents decided that they would pay for any expenses to make me a citizen of Japan so I could just take an entrance exam and get into a school that way. All of this happened about a month into my American high school.

"I passed the entrance exam for our school, and then I moved to Japan. I lived here for a few months before they allowed me to start at the school. My parents promised me that they would send me money every month to pay for school, rent, and food, but I'd have to earn money for everything else. But, they eventually stopped coming. So, I got that job at the café to support myself.

"Kurama, I'm scared. What if my parents forgot about me? What if… what if they don't love me anymore?!" Rose sobbed.

Kurama pulled Rose into a tight hug. "That's not true… I'm sure that's not true! And," he looked into Rose's eyes, "even if it is true, _I _love you. I'll never leave you, Rose. I promise." He took Rose's face in his hands, and gently kissed her.

"Kurama…" Rose sighed. "Thank you!" She hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Rose…" Kurama gently held her in his arms.

He held her like this for several minutes, soothing her. Eventually, the two of them drifted into sleep.

-----

_Aw… They're so lovey-dovey-zura! Sorry, I had to talk like Uzura from Tutu! I couldn't resist. Anyway, I have two ideas for this story. I can either end it with a kinda sad ending with one last chapter, or I can continue it with some other sweet little chapters, and end it a little later on. __Basically, it either a short sad ending or longer happy-ish ending. Please leave a comment and put your choice in it. You'll know what won when I type the next chapter. See you soon!_


	18. Saturday Morning

_Okay, sorry for the wait. I've decided to make the story longer and happier! Not much else to say except that as for the Tutu fan fiction I'm writing, I'm going to put that off until I finish this story. I've discovered that I can't write two stories at once__. Anyway, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ or _Kingdom Hearts_. I do, however, own all my original characters and ideas._

Chapter 18- Saturday Morning

The next morning, Kurama woke up to find Rose, still sound asleep in his arms. Luckily for them, it was a Saturday, so there was no school. Kurama gently stood up, laying Rose down on the couch. He walked into her kitchen, looking for a phone. Finding nothing, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had only one bar, but that was enough to call his mother.

_"I should have done this last night. Mother's probably deathly worried."_ Kurama thought to himself as he dialed.

_Ring__…_

_Ring__…_

_Ri- click._

_"Hello?" _It was Kokoda's voice.

"Kokoda? It's Kurama. Is mother there?" Kurama asked.

_"Yeah, she's here, worrying about you. Where were you last night? Oh wait, let me guess—with your _girlfriend_! What'd you guys do? Huh?!"_

Kurama gritted his teeth. "Nothing Kokoda. Now give the phone to mother before I get really mad!"

_"Oooh, getting defensive. So you _did _do something. Ha ha ha!" _Kokoda laughed on the other line.

Kurama clenched his fist. "Kokoda!"

_"Fine." _After a short pause, Kurama heard his mother's voice. _"Kurama? Where are you? I was so worried!"_

Kurama sighed. "Don't worry, mother. I'm at Rose's house. She… wasn't feeling well."

_"That was a bit of a lie, but, it was still true, if you think about it." _Kurama thought to himself.

_"__Oh my. Rose doesn't have the flu __again__ does she?" _his mother exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't. Don't worry, mother. She was just exhausted from work. She works at that little café down the street from our house."

_"Oh, really? I'll have to stop by and visit her sometime. So, are you going to come home, or spend the day with Rose?"_

"Um, if it's alright, I'd _really _like to spend the day with Rose." Kurama answered.

_"__That'__s fine with me, Kurama__ But, maybe you should run over to the house to get a change of clothes. You're still in your school uniform, aren't you?" _Mrs. Shiori said.

Kurama looked down at his wrinkled uniform, and chuckled. "You're right. I'll be over as soon as I can. Bye, mother."

_"Bye, __dear__."_

_Click._ Kurama hung up. He walked back into the family room. Rose was still fast asleep.

_"She must be worn out from all that crying." _Kurama searched around the house for a piece of paper and a pen to write Rose a note, to tell her where he was going. He opened the top drawer of the small table next to the couch, and a folded piece of white paper fell out. He picked it up, and unfolded it. It was a letter from Rose's mother.

_Dear Rose,_

_How are things in Japan? You start at Meio high next month right? To celebrate, we'll send you some extra money so you can buy a little something for yourself. Knowing you, it'll be manga, right? We miss you so much. The house is very empty and quiet without you._

_Your little sister April misses you a lot. She doesn't have anyone to annoy, as she puts it. She really does miss you, and enjoys those drawings you send her in every letter. Your father misses you a lot, too. He just got a new job, and it pays very well, so you needn't worry about your school expenses. We can pay them fully, and still have plenty of money left for us._

_We hope you do well in school, and come home with a lot of fun stories to tell. Maybe even a friend or two for us to meet. See you when you graduate. That seems like so long. We can__'t__ wait. Love you._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Kurama stared at the letter, flabbergasted. _"In this letter, it sounds like her parents really care about her. What happened?!"_

Kurama flipped the letter over, and saw a date printed in clumsy scrawl: _October 20__th_.

_"Rose started going to Meio on November 1__st__. So this letter is about a month before that. She hasn't gotten any letters since?" _Kurama thought to himself. _"I really shouldn't be snooping."_ Kurama put the letter back in the drawer.

He found a pad of paper and a pen in the kitchen, and wrote a short note to Rose.

_Rose,_

_I'm running over to my house to get a change of clothes, __and then__ I'm stopping somewhere to get us breakfast. It's about 10:00__now. Be back in about an hour._

_Love,_

_Kurama_

Kurama placed the note on the table by the couch. He picked up Rose's school bag, and fished her key out of it. He opened the door, walked out, and quietly locked the door behind him.

-

Around 10:30, Rose woke up, and sat up on the couch. She rubbed her swollen red eyes, and yawned. _"Where's Kurama? Did he go home?"_

Rose noticed the note on the table, and picked it up. _"So, about a half an hour before he gets back. How nice of him to get breakfast."_

Rose got up, and walked to her bathroom. She took of her wrinkled clothes, and got a quick shower. As she was blow drying her hair, she brushed her teeth. When she was dry, she put on a beaded white tank top and short white shorts since her apartment had gotten hot. _"It must be really hot and sunny outside today." _Rose thought as she sat back down on the couch to wait for Kurama.

While she waited, she braided her hair into a long, thick braid, and tied it off with a white ribbon. Around 11:15, she heard rustling at the door, and got up to open it, but Kurama beat her to it.

"Oh, good morning, Rose." Kurama smiled. "Here, I borrowed this." He tossed Rose her room key.

"Y-you went through my bag?!" Rose gasped.

Kurama blinked. "Yeah. If there was anything private in it, I didn't see it." Kurama kicked off his tennis shoes. "All I saw was your cell phone, sketchpad, and house key."

It was then that Rose noticed Kurama's clothing change. Instead of his school uniform, he had on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Even dressed plainly like that, Rose couldn't get over how _handsome_ Kurama was.

Rose blinked. "Wait- you didn't look through the sketchbook, did you?!" She gasped.

Kurama tilted his head, confused. "No, why?" Kurama then grinned, and set down the bag he was carrying. "Wait, is there something in there you don't want me to see?" Kurama made a lunge for the bag, but Rose swiped the sketchbook out of it and ran into her room.

Kurama chased after her, and tackled her onto her bed, sending feathers from the mattress everywhere. He tried to grab the book, but Rose wasn't about to let it go.

"Come on, let me see it." Kurama tickled Rose, and she started to giggle, but still didn't let go. "Jeez, you're determined…" Kurama grumbled.

Then Kurama had an idea. "Rose…" He whispered sweetly, "can I see the sketchbook? Please?" He gave her the sweetest look he could muster.

Rose blushed. "N-no way!" She hugged the book even tighter against her chest.

"Please?" Kurama gently blew in her ear, but Rose wasn't about to give up just yet.

She closed her eyes, still blushing. "No."

Kurama gently kissed her neck, and ran his nose along Rose's cheekbone. "Why not?" He breathed.

Rose squeezed her eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore what Kurama was doing. "Because… it's private, and embarrassing." She whispered.

Kurama gently kissed the tip of Rose's nose and her eyelashes. "Tell me again why you don't want me to see it…"

Rose's mind was starting to go blank. "Um, because it's private…" She _knew_ there was another reason, but she couldn't think of it.

"Please?" Kurama kissed both of Rose's cheeks, and smiled at how they turned even redder.

Rose was finished. "A-alright."

Kurama smiled, and gently removed the book from Rose's grasp. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He then gently kissed Rose on the lips, and she sighed.

Kurama sat up, and flipped open the sketchbook. Rose leaned against his shoulder, eyes shut, too embarrassed to watch. The first couple of drawings were of different landscapes, followed by some of the manga characters Rose had created.

When he got to about the middle of the book, he understood why Rose hadn't wanted him to see it. There were some sketches of him, and all of them were _very_ good. There were about ten pages, all of them drawings of things he had done at school. There was a sketch of him wearing goggles and holding a clipboard from the Mentos experiment in Science class. Another was of him waiting outside by the water fountains, waiting for Riku.

When he was finished, Kurama gently closed the sketchbook.

"Are you done?" Rose whispered, her eyes still closed.

Kurama leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Yes. I'm very flattered, Rose. All the drawings are very good."

"T-thank you." Rose stammered, finally opening her eyes.

Kurama handed Rose back her sketchbook, and asked, "How about some breakfast?"

-----

_Yes, that chapter was very fluffy. But, I was trying to lighten the mood, since the last chapter was kind of sad. __For Rose's little sister, I just used the first name that came to mind. Sorry if that's anyone's name. __I know that in Japan, students have school half a day every other Saturday, but I'm just setting it up like an American school. (Now that I look at it, I realize I set the classes up like a middle school, and they're in high school. Oops!) And yes, _Twilight_ fans, Kurama did kind of copy Edward__'__s techniques used to sway Bella to sway Rose. (If that sentence makes sense.) Anyway, please review. The pretty purple button is only inches away from your mouse. CLICK IT! Mwa ha ha ha…__ (I'm crazy—__but__ seriously, your reviews keep me going.)_


	19. Come Back Home!

_Hi! Sorry I was so long (again). I just finished up my first week of high school, and I'm exhausted! Hopefully, I only have a chapter or two left before I finish this story. It's been so long! Although I've had a lot of trouble writing this story, I still don't want it to be over. Anyway, enjoy!_

---

Chapter 19- Come Back Home?!

For the rest of the day, Kurama stayed with Rose. Around 7:00, Kurama got a call from his mother, asking if he could come home for dinner. After Kurama left, Rose had a dinner of leftover pizza and a diet soda. She stayed up for a few more hours drawing, and then went to bed.

-

The next morning, Rose woke up, and saw that it was raining outside. So, she was stuck inside all day.

_"I'm gonna go nuts." _She sighed.

She ended up spending most of her morning working on a manga strip for one of her art classes. After finishing the shitae (1), she left her room and went downstairs to get her mail.

She walked along the wall of mailboxes in the lobby, until she found the one marked "Rose Knight". She pulled out her small stack of mail, and after discarding a bunch of mail ads, she found a letter from her parents.

She ripped it open, and quickly scanned her mother's sloppy scrawl. She dropped the letter, and quickly bolted out the door.

-

She ran through the rain, water sloshing against her ankles. Her hair was weighed down with water, her face stained with tears. She needed to get away. She had to get somewhere, anywhere. Just nowhere near her mother's letter.

Several minutes later, out of breath, she found herself at the entrance to the local park. She stumbled over to a nearby oak tree, and collapsed against it, breathing heavily from running. She was wet, cold, and shivering.

"I don't… I don't want to…" Rose mumbled to herself before continuing to sob.

-

Riku ran inside the apartment lobby, dripping wet.

"Man, if I had known it was gonna rain, I would've brought an umbrella." He mumbled to himself.

He walked up to the front desk, and asked the woman running it "Does a girl named Rose Knight live here? I came to see her."

The woman looked up, and scowled. "Another boy. How many guys does that girl have? Anyway, she does live here, but she's not here."

"Not here?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." The woman popped the gum she was chewing. "She left, about a half hour ago. Ran out, actually. She seemed pretty upset. Maybe she had a fight with her other boyfriend or something."

Riku blushed. "I-I'm not her boyfriend! My friend Kurama is. I'm just a friend."

"Whatever." The woman rolled her eyes and cracked her gum again.

Riku walked away from the desk, and pulled out his cell phone. "I guess I'll call her. Hopefully, she's not stuck in the rain."

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_"Hi-"_

"Rose!" Riku started.

_"-you've reached Rose Knight. I can't pick up my cell right now. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks."_

_Beep._

Riku snapped his phone shut.

"Darn…" he mumbled.

Riku opened his cell phone again, and dialed Kurama's house. He picked up after the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Kurama? It's Riku."

_"Oh, Riku. You sound worried. Is something wrong?"_

"Yeah. I'm at Rose's apartment, and the lady at the desk, who's really aggravating by the way,"

"Hey! I heard that, you little brat! Don't make me kick you out into the rain!" the woman snarled.

_"That her?"_

"Yeah…" Riku replied sheepishly.

_"It's best not to say bad things about people when they can hear you."_

"Whatever. Listen Kurama, the lady said Rose ran out a little while ago. Said she looked upset. Did she go to your house?"

_"No… No she didn't. She doesn't know where I live."_

"Argh! Then where do you think she is?"

_"I don't know. Did you try calling her?"_

"Yeah. I got her answering machine." Just then, Riku spotted a piece of paper and a torn envelope lying on the floor by his feet. He picked it up, and growled quietly.

_"Riku? What is it?"_

"Kurama, come meet at the apartments _right now_. We've got a problem." Riku snapped his phone shut angrily. He stalked back over to the front desk.

"Hey, lady, can you tell me which way Rose went? It's really important!"

"I don't have to tell you anything, you disrespectful little snot." She growled.

"Wha-" Riku took a deep breath, and then asked, in a much more polite tone, "Can you please tell me which direction Rose went?"

"Much better." The lady spit out her gum and leaned forward. "She ran towards the center of the city. Not sure where exactly she was headed. You know why she left?"

-

Rose had gained back some energy back and was wandering around the park. Due to the storm, no one was around. She could barely see through the dense sheets of rain. She saw a swing set, and quietly walked over and sat on one of the faded yellow plastic seats. She gently began to swing, closing her eyes…

-

Kurama and Riku were running along the streets in the direction of the center of town. Kurama had brought umbrellas for them, but since they were running, they didn't really help.

After about a half hour of searching, they ducked inside a small café.

"Argh! We can't find her anywhere!" Riku moaned as he shook out his wet hair.

"Think, Riku, is there anywhere in particular you think she'd go?" Kurama closed his wet umbrella, and squeezed out his soaked hair.

"No! She hasn't been living here for too long, so I don't think she'd have any 'particular places' to go to yet!" Riku replied angrily.

"Okay then, some general areas where she may have ended up?"

"What about the park? We haven't checked there yet."

"Worth a try." Kurama shrugged, and they set out again.

-

Rose continued to swing, when she heard fast footsteps coming towards her. She slowly stood up, and squinted through the dense rain.

"KURAMA!" She screamed, and ran towards him and Riku.

Kurama dropped his umbrella. "Rose! Oh, thank god you're alright!" He held Rose in his arms, overwhelmed with relief.

Riku stood off to the side, sad, but happy at the same time. Happy that Rose was happy. But, sad that it was Kurama and not him.

"Rose… Is it true?" Kurama asked after they broke apart. "Is it true that you have to go back to America?"

---

_Oooh, a cliffie! … Sort of. Anyway, please review, and I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as I can!_

(1) Shitae- the rough pencil drawing of a manga strip or panel.


	20. Loose Ends

Chapter 20- Loose Ends

"Rose, is it true that you have to go back to America?" Kurama asked, grasping her shoulders.

Rose slowly nodded, avoiding Kurama's gaze. "It's true. I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault!" Riku offered. "Anyway, let's get you out of the rain."

Riku walked over to Rose and offered her his umbrella. Rose took it, with a small "Thank you." The three of them then left the park and headed for Kurama's house.

-

The rest of Kurama's family was out for the day, so when they reached the house, Kurama quickly unlocked the door. He ushered Rose and Riku inside, and locked the door behind them. He turned to Riku, and asked, "Could you take Rose up to my room? I'll be up in a couple minutes with some towels."

Riku nodded and started slowly up the stairs, his arm around Rose's shoulders. Kurama noticed this, but decided to let it slide. But only just this once. He walked through his kitchen to a linen closet next to the stairs to the basement. He pulled out a couple fluffy white towels, and walked back into the kitchen to make some coffee.

-

Up in Kurama's room, Rose and Riku were sitting on the edge of his bed, and Rose was shivering. Riku said, "Rose, you're shivering. How long were you out in the rain?"

"I… I d-don't k-know." Rose's teeth chattered.

Riku reached out and pulled Rose into his arms. Since he had been running, Riku wasn't nearly as cold, so he thought he could keep her warm. Rose tried to resist, but Riku stopped her. "Don't. Just let me keep you warm for awhile."

Rose slowly nodded and closed her eyes. _"He's so warm… Riku__'s so kind, and he cares for me so much. I wonder why I didn't fall in love with him?"_

Riku placed his hand on Rose's cheek, and lifted up her face to look into his eyes. He leaned forward, and Rose's heart started beating fast. _"Why… Why am I getting nervous? Why am I not pulling away? I think… I _want_ Riku to kiss me. Maybe… I _do_ love him?"_

Riku's lips gently brushed Rose's, but then he pulled away. Rose sat on the bed, flustered and confused. "Riku…? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… But I can't. Kurama's my friend, and you're _his_ girlfriend. I _can't_ kiss you, even though I _really_ want to." Riku slid away from Rose a few inches, sadness reflected in his eyes.

_"Riku…"_

"Thank you." Rose simply said.

Riku looked shocked. "What?! Why are you thanking me?"

"Because…" Rose took a deep breath. "I think… That I might love you, too, but only a little bit. I came very close to betraying Kurama, and if you hadn't stopped me, I probably would've regretted it. Thank you."

Riku smiled weakly. "No problem."

Just then, Kurama walked through the door, towels in one hand and a tray with mugs of coffee in the other.

"Oh, Kurama," Rose jumped up. "let me help you." She carefully took the tray holding the mugs of coffee from his hands and carried it over to the bed.

"Thanks." Kurama handed Rose and Riku each a towel. Riku decided to not use the towel just yet, and shook his head like a sheepdog towards Kurama and Rose, splattering them with drops of water. Rose screamed, and Kurama started laughing.

"Riku, you can borrow some of my clothes, since you're soaked. Rose you can too, but… They'll probably be way too big." Kurama said.

"No problem." Rose replied.

Kurama got up, and walked towards his dresser. He pulled out a white button-down shirt and jeans for himself, a blue t-shirt and black shorts for Riku, and an old, over-sized t-shirt for Rose.

-

After they were changed, they sat back down on Kurama's bed. Rose sat in between Kurama and Riku. She was leaning on Kurama's shoulder. Riku took out the letter Rose's mother sent, and read it out loud.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry to say this, but you have to come home as soon as possible. The company your father got his new job at just collapsed and we'll sink into debt if we have to continue supporting your Japanese school career. There will be no discussion. Within the next week, we will be sending __you an airplane ticket that will take you back home. Tie up all the loose ends at your school, say goodbye to your friends, and we'll pick you up at the airport around 7:00 pm on December 1__st__. I'm sorry. Please forgive us._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"So I guess there's no way around it. You have to go home." Kurama mumbled sadly.

Rose snuggled up closer to him. "Believe me, I don't want to go. Sure, it'll be nice to see my parents and April. But I want to stay here with you guys. It's not fair!"

"Is there any way you can make a living here? Maybe then you can stay." Riku said.

"I can make enough money at the café I work at right now. But, my mom always means what she says. There's going to be no discussion. I can beg and plead all I want, but I'll still be going home." Rose adjusted her head on Kurama's shoulder.

The three of them sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes. Finally Riku stood up and shouted, "Argh! I can't take it anymore! If Rose isn't going to be here much longer, we should do something besides sitting around sulking."

Kurama nodded. "We should probably call everyone else and tell them the news. Maybe we can have a party for Rose, or something."

"Good idea. Why don't you take Rose home? I'll call everyone. That okay, Kurama?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Riku." Kurama stood up and helped Rose off the bed. The three of them slowly walked down the stairs, and took turns changing back into their clothes.

Finally, when they walked outside, Kurama and Rose started towards Rose's apartment, and Riku started for his house.

Luckily the rain had stopped, and the sun was shining brightly, the opposite of the three's mood.

-

When Kurama and Rose got to her apartment, they sat down on the old beat up couch. Rose leaned on Kurama's shoulder, and took his hand. Kurama kissed her on the top of her head and started stroking her hair gently.

"Kurama, I'm going to miss you so much." Rose whispered. She squeezed his hand gently, to help prevent her tears from flowing.

"Rose…" Kurama mumbled. Tears started escaping his eyes as well. "I never told you, but that time at the hospital," Rose looked up at Kurama, and he continued, "when I was crying in my sleep, it was because I had a nightmare. A nightmare of you leaving me. And now, it's coming true!"

Rose memory flickered back to the moment Kurama was talking about.

-

_The next morning, Rose woke up and looked at the clock. It read 6:30 am. She looked over at Kurama, and he had fallen asleep in his chair. Strands of his crimson hair had fallen in his face, over his eyes. Rose reached up and gently brushed the hair away. She placed her hand on his cheek, and it was wet._

_"__Tears…?"_

_Kurama stirred, and Rose quickly drew her hand away. He blinked a few times, and turned his head to look at her._

_"Morning… Rose."_

_Rose smiled. "Good morning, Kurama."_

_Kurama placed his hand on his cheek, and felt his tears. He blushed, and frantically began wiping them away. Rose gently took his hand, and lowered it to his lap. She then wiped the remainder of his tears away._

_"S-sorry…" he mumbled in embarrassment._

_Rose took his hand again, and held it in hers. She gazed into his large emerald eyes, and he looked back into her larger pale sapphire ones. Kurama's face became even more flushed._

_"Kurama… Are you alright?" Rose placed her hand back on his cheek, and stroked it._

_"Don't worry, it's nothing. Just a bad dream." __H__e took her hand and smiled, as best as he could._

_Rose dropped the subject. She figured he would tell her the details when he wanted to._

-

"I… I see. I'm sorry… That your nightmare has to come true." Rose closed her eyes.

---

_Blah… I know, I kinda cut it off at a weird place, but I ran out of ideas! I need a fresh start with a new chapter. Until next chappie! Review! Please! Some of my reviewers cough _ShadowWolf315 _and_ NealansGirl _cough have become lazy. Press the pretty purple button NOW!_


End file.
